Skylanders team awesome: the demon crystal part one
Skylanders team awesome the demon Crystal part one this is currently a work in progress at the moment . Flashbacks Young Professor shadows: wow so fascinating ,what these crystals father ? Lord Darkamore : that my son is the demon crystals the most powerful crystals in the universe, created by demons .Well 8 out of 10 were created by demon crystals anyways Young professors shadows: Who was the creator of the other two ? Lord Darkamore : Vill, Eon's twin brother, and the Lord of time himself. He helped us secretly behind the Giants's back, the light and dark can manipulate not just light in darkness but also time as well ,since this was made by the Lord of time . Young Professor shadows :What do they do Lord Darkamore: Many things when a demon cannot . Young Professor shadows:What kinds of things ? Lord Darkamore: shooting fireballs ,create robots from the future, etc. Young Professor shadows: Couldn't even destroy a entire planet ? Lord Darkamore: It can . Young Professor shadows Wow, I can't say anything about these . Lord darkamore: Don't because you'll never have them, until you become your own warlord . Young professor shadows: then why are you showing me this ? Lord Darkamomore : to prepare your future ,soon you will be the the demon king like me, and the darkness before you ,right now you're only a prince, there's a difference between princes and lords . Young Professor shadows :But I'm a warlord . Am I ? Lord darkomore: Nice try . Young Professor shadows: Have it your way ,I'm going to my room Lord darkomore: Kids nowadays . He'll get them one day . End of flashback Professor shadows: I know what I must do The next day Professor shadows: Prepare the ship, we're going to a temple. Demon War shiper: Which kind sir ? Professor shadows: The temple of the tech giant bouncer they have something that belongs to me . Kaos :Uncle what are you doing ? Professor Shadows : I'm taking back what what rightfully deserves to me and only me. Kaos: Wow you sound serious . Professor shadows: I don't think the fan base had all ways taken me serious for once (fine, there weren't a lot, but I like to think there's none) Kaos :What do you mean ? Professor shadows: Nothing, nothing at all . Kaos: Okay ,how are you going to the Tech Temple and get what you want ? Professor shadows: From the map ,I found in this book ,I think it's published by the same guy who made that one book that explains the darkness . Well can't talk, I'm on my way to get that demon Crystal once and for all. Kaos : Wait you forgot the boo... the pages ripped that's probably because of the map ,hey wait a minute ,no no no ,this can't be ,it shouldn't be ,no ,I can't let this future from happening ,I won't let the professor take over my world, even if he's adopted . To be continued .